


Living scars

by Inugurl3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inugurl3/pseuds/Inugurl3
Summary: after getting Al's body back the boys get into a big fight. after the fight Ed finds out that he has the illness that killed their mother. What will happen to both the Elric brothers do when Ed dies?





	Living scars

Living scars chapter 1:backgound

><><><><><><>< Al's pov><><><><><><><><><><

I can't believe he finally did it. He finally got my body back. For a while I thought it was not going to happen, that all our work was going to be for nothing. The only problem now is it didn't get what he deserved back. 

Now that he had me out of the hospital we are moving the rest of what will be mine into a small house it had finally been given after the fierce battle that took place. After the battle of I was placed in the hospital to regain my strength back. Getting used to the idea of having a mortal body, one prone to injury easy, tired easy, and a girl week easily is not an easy task. I had to relearn everything I had once thought would be simple. Now though and one step closer to a happier life, I am glad I get to move into this house with my older brother. I just wish she could have gotten his body back, because that is what was supposed to happen.

 

><><><><><><><><><Ed's pic ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Finally getting Al's Body back was the most beautiful part of our experience. He wouldn't even been in a suit of armor if it was not for me. But I am glad that my baby brother gets to live a normal life. I on the other hand did not receive my arm and my leg back, and I can live with that price, for it's my sin to bear alone.

 

After the battle I watched as they rushed out to the hospital, I rushed behind not caring that my body was injured as well, nothing was going to stop me from being with my brother. I got to the hospital as they rushed him into a room and hooked him to an IV. As time went on the doctors and I made sure to teach him everything. Some things went slower than others, I made sure to help him no matter how slows things went, after about 2 months he was able to be released.

I hope that'll move anything he wanted into the house I was awarded after the battle. I wanted to make sure I'll had his own belongings, even if he has a left to move back to Resembool.

><><><><><><><><><><*A/n*><><><><><><><><><><><><><

so the original idea was from another store that I had an idea of what tell me what you think of this first chapter I have more to come I'm on working on chapter 3 right now I just have to type it out and I have to type out the rest of chapter 2 and then I'm publish it so please leave comments and thank you for reading how do I say please comment.


End file.
